


i'll be there with you - Yoonseok

by Etermati



Category: Yoonseok - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Bangtan, Baby!BTS, Fluff, M/M, Yoonseok - Freeform, baby jimin, baby taehyung, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etermati/pseuds/Etermati
Summary: Yoongi and Hoseok have been through it all together, but can they be the fathers of two 4 years olds Jimin and Taehyung?





	1. Too fast Too Soon - January + July

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please enjoy! I also have another story with Namjin, same title as this. Both of these stories are connected so go read that one while your at it please!

January 21st – Too Much Too Fast 

Yoongi didn’t mean to fall in love with the cute dance instructor down the hall, it all just happened so fast. Too fast if you ask him.  

Even though Hoseok was loud and hyper, he meant everything to Yoongi. He loved him too much to be mad or annoyed by him because whenever he was around his belly would flip and turn. But sadly, he knew Hoseok didn’t like him back. I mean, why would he? Hoseok has pretty girls and cute boys around him 24/7 he could have anyone he wanted. Yoongi just wishes the love of his life would love him back.

“YOONGI HYUNG”

Yoongi turns around to see Hoseok wearing some tank top and grey sweatpants low enough you could see his black underwear. Yoongi tried so hard to control himself and turn around but here he is with a pink blush on his cheeks and wide eyes. “What happened hoseok-ah?” 

“A girl just kissed me in the dance room” he huffed out.  
Hearing that a girl kissed the man you love could have been the worst thing to happen in your life. And to yoongi it was. His heart dropped and he wanted to lock himself in his studio and cry. He wanted to be alone and not-

“I tried to tell her I wasn’t interested and that I really like someone else but she wouldn’t listen. So, I ran as fast as I could.”

Yoongi was shocked, who could Hoseok have a crush on? He’d love to know but he knows it’ll destroy him. He’s just so curious…. “Who do you like?” Yoongi said with wide eyes. 

Hoseok bit his lip and then smiled “Oh hyung, I’ll tell you later.” Yoongi didn’t know what that meant but he sure was nervous. The younger man added “Oh yeah! So a couple of friends are coming to my house later tonight to watch movies, drink, or eat pizza you know. Would you like to join us?” 

The shorter male started thinking if this was a good idea or not. Spend time with the man he loves or let himself suffer even more? He paused “Sure, yeah I’ll come” he tried to sound uninterested, it didn’t work.

Hoseok smiled that beautiful smile of his, looked down at his shoes and said very softly “Okay I’ll see you there” Hoseok walked away still with a smile plastered on his face. 

‘What the hell was all that smiling for?’ Hoseok is always weird maybe he shouldn’t worry so much.

 

He is an idiot. What is he doing in front of Hoseok’s apartment with a bag of alcohol and chips? He should be at home trying to forget Hoseok’s beautiful face. But that’s not what Yoongi’s mind wanted to do today. He knocks on his door with nervousness and Hoseok opens it with a smile.

“Hey Yoongi Hyung I’m glad you came” He lets his hyung in and continues “So my friends got really busy and ditched me so it’s just us tonight” 

‘God if this night couldn’t get any worse…or better? I don’t know anymore’ Yoongi thinks.

This night is more fun than yoongi liked to say. He and Hoseok had drank, played video games and now they are watching a movie. They sat on the couch in silence while watching the scenes play on the tv.

“Hey hyung?”

Paying attention to the movie Yoongi answered “Yea Hobi?”

Hoseok blushed at the nickname “You know how I said I really liked someone?” Yoongi looked up at Hoseok “Well um…I think it’s important I tell you who it is” “I’ve been holding this off for a while but I- I really like you Yoongi hyung I may even love you.” Hoseok sat on the couch with his arms crossed looking down in embarrassment. A hand that belonged to Yoongi was moved to Hoseok chin and lifted his head up and his soft pink lips connected with Hoseok’s. 

 

————-   
“APPA HELP APPA, DADDY HELP” one of their children yelled from outside.

After that wonderful night at Hoseok’s their relationship blossomed and they eventually got married and had two baby boys. They named them Taehyung and Jimin. To Yoongi and Hoseok’s surprise they had been twins. At first they thought to themselves ‘how are we going to take care of two babies’ but they wouldn’t share their worries to the other in fear they would hurt the others feelings. But after preparing they finally knew that having twins was fate and that they would love these boys unconditionally.

Hearing Taehyung screaming their names Hoseok ran outside followed by Yoongi and they saw 4-year-old Jimin sitting on the concrete sobbing with a bloody knee. Hoseok squatted down in front of hurt Jimin. “What happened baby?” Hoseok asked concerned.

Jimin had been crying too hard to answer so he turned his question to Taehyung. “Daddy we were playing tag and he fell” Taehyung almost yelled.

“Okay- well let’s get Jiminie inside and clean his knee” Hoseok said in his leader tone.

“I’ll go find the first aid kit. We’re gonna make you all better okay?” Jimin whined so Yoongi kissed the top of his head and ran inside to find the first aid kit. 

Hoseok walked into the bathroom they had in the downstairs part of their house and sat Jimin on the counter, wiped his tears away and cleaned the blood off his knee. “You two are such good boys you know that?” The boys looked confused so Hoseok continued “Tae Tae did a really good job of calling me and appa, and Jiminie is so brave for handling this cut.” Tae smiled with his cute boxy smile and Jimin sniffed then gave a small smile. They both, in sync, said ‘Thank You daddy!’. 

Just then Yoongi came in with the first aid kit. Cleaned Jimin’s cut again and put a big band-aid over his knee.  
“You have to more careful Jiminie and you too Tae” Yoongi slightly scolded the two boys but they eventually were all snuggled up in Yoongi and Hoseok’s shared bed watching a movie. 

As it was 9:30pm it was passed Taehyung and Jimin’s bedtime so naturally they were knocked out. 

Yoongi heard Hoseok start talking so he turned his head “Ah I love our family how did I end up with two beautiful, crazy boys and an amazing husband that I love so much” Hoseok stated with a smile.

Yoongi was dumbfounded at the random statement. Hoseok was so blatant with whatever he said but Yoongi loved that about him. He had finally gotten his wish and then some. He was happy and he wouldn’t want anything to change. “I love you too Hobi”.

“God, you are so cute babe” Hoseok said with a smirk.

“Shut up I’m not cute you’re the cute one” Yoongi pouted.

Hoseok laughed maybe too loud considering they have two 4-year old’s sound asleep on their sides. Hoseok then kissed Yoongi with all the love in his heart and then laid back down and started to fall asleep. 

Hoseok and Yoongi couldn’t be happier. 

They wonder what could be next in their life?


	2. To School We Go - August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll do a chapter as one month so i'll do 12 months (=12 chapters + an update for when they are older maybe)

Ah school. Basically, the worst time of Yoongi’s life. Yoongi remembers getting up early, having unbearable teachers, sitting in the lunch room alone, having limited friends, and all his annoying/irrelevant peers. Hoseok remembers his school time as ‘okay’. Hoseok was very outgoing, friendly, and not mention a literal sunshine. So, he didn’t have a hard time at school. This adds to the list of why Yoongi and Hoseok are total opposites. But opposites attract, right?

Yoongi hopes Taehyung and Jimin’s school years won’t be as bad as his own. It’s obvious Taehyung takes after the sunshine father, he’ll talk to anyone around without shyness holding him back. Jimin of the other hand has always been shy. He’d always want to be by both his dads’ sides and would cry if he were handed off to anyone. He was even shy to his uncles Namjoon and Seokjin in the beginning.

\---------

Hoseok wakes up abruptly to the sound of the ringing alarm on the bedside table. He reaches over to turn it off and then rolls over on top of Yoongi in hopes of waking him too. “Yoongi~ Yoongi~ It’s the first day wake up! We can wake the boys up together!” 

“Hobi… you’re too loud, give me five more minutes Hobi please” Yoongi whines.

Hoseok grabs Yoongi and peppers kisses all over his face and says in between kisses, “No, now, get, up” He finally stops “Come on it’ll be great. Both of them will be fine I promise.”

“Fine let’s go. But if one of them cries it’s your fault” Yoongi says with a sassy tone, Hoseok smiles at him.

Hoseok and Yoongi walked down the hall to Taehyung’s and Jimin’s shared room and opened the door. Since Taehyung and Jimin have never been apart they chose to have the same room to really be with each other all the time. Hoseok walks over to Jimin’s bed and Yoongi makes his way to Tae’s bed.

Yoongi leans down closer to Taehyung and rubs his back “Taehyung, it’s time to get up. You gotta get ready for school” The sleepy toddler turns over and reaches out for his appa to hold him. Yoongi pulls him up and walks out the door then yells to Hoseok “I’ll make them oatmeal just try to get Jimin up please.”

“Alright Jiminie baby you have to get up and at em’ its school time” Hoseok says with a smile. Jimin huffs and sits up, while Hoseok runs his hand through his son’s soft black hair. Jimin eventually gets up and him and Hoseok walk hand in hand down the stairs.

\---------

Yoongi set Taehyung at the table then walks over to the microwave warming up their breakfast and to make coffee. Yoongi sees a sleepy Jimin walk in with his daddy, “Good morning Jiminie”

Jimin walks up to hug Yoongi’s leg and softly says “Good morning appa” then climbs up his chair to eat.

“I didn’t get a good morning….” Taehyung says while pouting.

Yoongi smiles to himself and turns around to Tae “I thought me holding you was a good morning? I’m sorry honey, Good morning.” 

“Thank You, good morning, appa” Taehyung says with a smile.

Yoongi gives Taehyung his blueberry oatmeal and gives strawberry oatmeal to Jimin and Hoseok. Yoongi sits down to drink his coffee and says “So have you thought about what you guys are going to wear?” 

“I want to wear a red shirt!” Taehyung says while throwing his hands in the air. 

Hoseok and Yoongi chuckle at Taehyung then Hoseok says “I see Taehyung that sounds like a great idea! What about you Jimin?”

Jimin shuffles in his seat nervously, “I don’t know yet” Hoseok and Yoongi look at each other and share a concerned look. 

Yoongi nods his head at his husband then turns his head to Jimin “Well we can help you don’t worry.”

They finish their breakfast then head up to the twins’ room to pick out their outfits. “Alright go pick out a shirt to match your overalls” Hoseok says.

Tae goes to his clothes drawer and pulls out a red and white striped short sleeved shirt and runs his to his appa and daddy to help him put it on. They pull of his pajamas and put his shirt, overalls, and white socks on. His final outfit is a white and red striped shirt, light blue overalls, and white Velcro shoes.

Jimin takes his time picking his clothes out but runs back with a solid light pink short sleeved shirt. His appa and daddy help him with his clothes. His final outfit is a solid light pink shirt, light blue overalls, and white Velcro shoes.  
After they have their outfits all done they go to the bathroom and brush the twins’ hair and brush their teeth. They finally get done with much struggle, then Yoongi and Hoseok get dressed. They run out of the door, strap Taehyung and Jimin into their car seats and head to the school.

The car ride is very quiet besides the k-pop songs playing on the radio. Hoseok is hoping they are excited to go to school. Jimin and Taehyung ended up having to go to a private pre-school, because of Yoongi being one of the top rappers in Korea. 

The 4 of them pull up to the school, get out, and walk with Yoongi holding Jimin’s hand, Jimin holding Taehyung’s, and Taehyung holding Hoseok’s. They look like a perfect family. 

Unfortunately, there were a few paparazzi outside the gates snapping pictures of Yoongi’s little family. So Yoongi and Hoseok wave at a few then hurry inside. They ask the lady at the front desk which class the two boys are supposed to be in. The women politely tells them and then they on their way. 

Hoseok spots the classroom door and says “Oh there it is boys lets go before your late” Hoseok pulls Taehyung and he excitedly walks with his daddy. Jimin lets go of Tae’s hand and holds on to his appa’s tighter. 

Yoongi notices his sons’ tensions and speaks up “You okay Jiminie?” Jimin stays quiet with wide eyes and his small body shaking. Yoongi gets down to Jimin’s height and consoles him, “I know your scared honey. I had a hard time with school too. I was very quiet and didn’t really talk to anyone.” Jimin stares at Yoongi with eyes full of surprise, “But look I got through it! And I’m 100% sure you will too” Yoongi boops Jimin’s nose with his finger and Jimin breaks a smile and giggles.  
Jimin puts his head in Yoongi’s shoulder and hugs him very tight and Yoongi hugs back very tightly. 

Hoseok screams from the end of the hallway “Jimin come on your going to be late” and then waves his hand. 

Yoongi gets up and takes a hold of Jimin’s hand and they walk in front of the door. Jimin lets go of the his appa’s hand, Hoseok pats the top of Jimin’s head, and Yoongi gives Jimin an encouraging smile. Jimin walks his way in and sits next to Taehyung. 

The two men walk away from the door. Hoseok watches Yoongi stare down at the ground, thinking about how his two sons will do at school. The younger male moves to hold his husbands hand and gives it a squeeze. “Taehyung and Jimin will be fine they have each other” Hoseok smiled at Yoongi. 

Yoongi met eyes with Hoseok and gave him small smile back. But he still couldn’t help worrying about both of them. 

\---------

School eventually ends, Yoongi and Hoseok can’t wait to pick up Taehyung and Jimin. The two wait beside the gate and see Taehyung and Jimin walking out holding hands and laughing. This takes 1000 pounds of worry off Yoongi’s shoulders to see Jimin happy.  
The twins see their fathers and run to them screaming “appa daddy appa daddy”. They all greet each other and get in the car and drive home.

\---------

Yoongi and Hoseok sit Tae and Jiminie down to hear about their day at school. Taehyung starts “We made a lot of friends and our teacher is nice, she gave us snacks!” 

Yoongi looks at Tae in admiration that someone could be so happy to go to school. “So, you’re saying you had a great day at school?” 

“YES!” Taehyung says and smiles with his boxy smile. And Yoongi wonders how get got so lucky with such a sweet child. 

Hoseok asks “You were smiling when you walked out Jimin, so you had a good day too?”

Jimin smiles at his daddy and says “Yes it was, I can’t wait to go back!”

Hoseok screams an ‘ALRIGHT!!’ and gives Jimin and Taehyung a high five. 

Today was stressful but it ended very happily for the Min family.


	3. Taehyung's Dancing Lesson - September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I couldn't post yesterday but either tomorrow (12-15-16) or Friday(12-16-16) I will be popping out chapters I promise. Also i'll have a lot of free time over my break so ill hopefully start another series.

In the past Hoseok had his dream job. He was a dance instructor for Bighit Entertainment. He worked with the trainees and the idol groups that had debuted. Hoseok couldn’t think of how his life could be any better. Until he met Yoongi and created a family which he loved so much.

\--------

The twins have honestly had no interest in dancing or singing ever. So, when Taehyung came up to Hoseok asking for him to teach him to dance, the father was pleasantly surprised. 

“Since when do you want to dance Tae Tae?” Hoseok questioned as he turned in his chair.

Tae smiled at his daddy and put his small hands on top of Hoseok’s, “I saw a video of you dancing” “I want to dance too daddy” 

Hoseok pulls his child into his lap so that Taehyung is facing him “Ah really?” Tae nods his head “Well” Hoseok looks at the clock, “I guess we could go to the dance room now if you’d like.” Even after Hoseok left Bighit to take of his sons’ full time they let him keep the key to the doors for him to keep practicing. Plus, everyone there loves him, Yoongi and the boys. 

“YAY NOW” Taehyung jumped off his father to put his shoes on. Taehyung thought he was ready, but in reality he’s wearing no pants and a sweater.

“Hm, I think you might be missing a few things baby” Hoseok gets up and walks toward his son sitting on the floor with a confused look on his cute face. Hoseok leans down and pokes Taehyung’s thigh, “You might need some pants”. Hoseok picks Taehyung up, goes up the stairs to Taehyung’s bedroom, then picks him out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Hoseok walks to his shared room with Yoongi and quickly says to his husband, “I’m taking Tae to the dance studio. We’ll be back in a few.”

Yoongi looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows, “For what? He wants to dance now?” Hoseok smiles and nods his head “Damn, I was really hoping to get him into music producing”, he narrows his eyes at Hoseok playfully, “Lucky.”

Hoseok runs over and jumps onto the bed and teases Yoongi, “Ah babe don’t be so jealous” He quickly kisses Yoongi.

“Shut up” Yoongi laughs then kisses Hoseok once more, “I love you, be safe. And don’t go too hard on our Taehyung, he’s just 4.”

“Yes, yes I will he’ll have a lot of fun I promise” He gets off the bed and walks to get Taehyung. They walk out of the door and towards the car. Hoseok buckles Taehyung in and starts the car and they make their journey.

\-------------

Hoseok and Taehyung arrive at the HQ and head up to the dance studio. Hoseok opens the door to the practice room and takes in the scenery he hasn’t seen in many months. “Alright we have to stretch so we don’t hurt ourselves’ never begin a dance practice without stretching okay?” He says to the intrigued toddler.

“Okay daddy” “Lets hurry I wanna start” Taehyung whines.

The two start stretching and Hoseok is humored by Taehyung. Tae can barely reach his toes, he’s wobbly but he looks so determined, so that makes up for everything. They finish stretching and Hoseok starts by describing the dance he wants Tae to start out with. “So, the dance I would like for you to learn is Red Velvets’ ‘Russian Roulette’. I think it’s perfect for a first-time dancer and I think you’ll enjoy it” Hoseok proceeds to show Tae the choreography over a video. “I learned this a few months ago, so I’ll be able to teach you.”

“Daddy… this is girly” Tae says to his father.

“Taehyung dancing is dancing, it doesn’t matter if it’s manly or girly” Hoseok wants to teach everything about dance to his son. He was very excited that Tae had even thought about dancing. “Now let’s get started.”

They start by learning the first 30 seconds of the dance. Taehyung isn’t the best but he definitely is trying his hardest. It is obvious Taehyung is now deep into the dance. His eyes are locked on his dad and himself in the mirror in front of him. After Hoseok has taught Tae the first 30 seconds he tells him to try on his own. Hoseok starts the music and watches carefully on how Tae is finally getting into the music and learning how to move his body to the steps he’s learned. Hoseok is very proud of his son he can’t wait to tell Yoongi how well he did today. 

Every time Taehyung messes up he starts again. And the first time his does it all the way through he is screaming, jumping, smiling, and laughing. Hoseok runs to him and gives him a hug and a hi five after. 

“YOU DID IT, IM SO PROUD TAEHYUNG. IM SO PROUD” Hoseok yells excitedly.

“I know I did it daddy, I did it!” Hoseok is glad Tae is proud of himself it’s good for children to learn through mistakes and get it right in the end. 

Hoseok gives Tae another 30 seconds of the song and the 4-year-old finally gets it in the end. Hoseok can’t stop thinking how proud he is.

It’s riding on 6:30pm now, Tae looks tired and Yoongi texted him saying dinner is almost ready and that he wants to see his other child soon. In Yoongi’s own words: “Stop hogging Taehyung, I need my second literal sunshine back.” Listening to Yoongi’s request he picks up a sleepy Taehyung, turns off the lights and heads back home. 

\------------

Yoongi is setting plates on the table when he sees his husband and toddler walk through the door. “Well hello, it’s good to see you guys again” He gives a quick kiss on the lips to Hoseok and kisses the top of Taehyung’s head. “I have dinner already done so just sit down please.”

“Yoongi you’re too good to us” Hoseok says as he puts Taehyung in a seat next to Jimin. “And Jimin, how has your day been?” 

Jimin starts, “Today I colored, saw Mickey, and helped appa clean.” He smiles proudly.

“Wow the both of you are too good huh?” Hoseok ruffles Jimin’s hair then kisses his nose.

\-------

The small family finishes dinner, then Yoongi and Hoseok put the twins to bed. Yoongi tucking in Taehyung and Hoseok tucking in Jimin. They share their ‘goodnight’ and ‘I love you’ ritual. Then the two fathers head up to take a shower. You know together, because *ahem* it saves water. 

Hoseok and Yoongi are now snuggled up in the bed together, Hoseok’s head laying on Yoongi’s chest with the older male running his hand through the youngers and hair and bare back. 

“Yoongi you should have seen him, his little eyes would watch every move I made and he would copy it in the mirror” he pauses, “I was so proud and what was even better is he was proud for himself too!” Hoseok remembers the way Taehyung’s eyes lit up every   
time he correctly executed a move. 

Yoongi smiles to himself “I’m glad you both had a great time. He’s lucky he has such a great father figure to help him love himself. I’m so happy for the both of you.” Maybe Tae learning dance from Hoseok instead of music composition with him wasn’t such a bad thing. 

“You’re so sweet Yoongi” he pauses “Behind that scary rapper vibe is a sweet man who loves his children and husband too much” 

“I could never love you guys too much” Yoongi says softly. 

“AH YOUR MAKING MY HEART MELT MIN YOONGI” Hoseok half screams half whispers with his head pressed into Yoongi’s chest.

“Good.” 

“AH that was mean” Hoseok pouts.

“Sorry Hobi, I’ll try to be nicer. For you.”


End file.
